Computing systems may be vulnerable to a variety of failures or faults. These faults may be internal to the system such as hardware-related faults (e.g., input and output device failures, hard disk failures, etc.) and software-related faults (e.g., software errors, software bugs, etc.) or may be introduced to the system by an external source (e.g., installation of faulty or infected software). A fault-tolerant computing system may attempt to protect itself against such faults through a variety of methods.